Here Comes the Next Contestant
by KC Knight
Summary: Phil Brooks never counted on falling in love with AJ Mendez or her reciprocating the feeling for that matter, but when he does, he discovers another part of him. One that would tear the head off of anybody who dare touch whats his. Apparently the WWE roster is filled with men who would like to get a piece of AJ for themselves. Like he's going to let that happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a collab between trinigemz on YouTube and myself based on her video****_C.M. Punk / A.J. Lee -Next Contestant_**( /watch?v=j2gl7nT7HQY&feature=relmfu ) **It's totally awesome and I never thought I would actually get the honor to write a story for it, let alone _with_ it's epic creator!**

**We'll be alternating chapters, so this one was written by yours truly. **

* * *

**_Here Comes the Next Contestant_  
**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Phil really couldn't blame the guy. She's was dressed rather enticingly; the black mini dress hugged her figure nicely. Her chestnut eyes shown brightly as she talked, the ever-present charming smile on her lips. Her chocolate hair was styled as it usually was, with the soft wave. She was truly irresistible.

He thought it wasn't the best idea to let John drag him away from her for a couple of drinks with the boys. His idiot colleague, Primo, currently trying to grab her ass proved him right.

John had been going off about that night's show, saying how amazing it went. Phil wasn't paying attention, just nodding his head a couple of times to make it look like he was listening. He watched AJ struggle to get the man from touching her in any intimate way, only fueling his anger.

"Phil?" John asked, grabbing the Chicago native's attention. "You OK—_Oh. _You're not-girlfriend is being felt up by Señor Pendejo."

Phil rolled his eyes at the star wrestler and ran a hand over his head. "This situation wouldn't be happening if you hadn't pulled me away."

"Don't you go blaming me for _your _mistake-"

Kofi looked over Phil's shoulder curiously. "Dude, he's going for the thigh."

"That's it," Phil exclaimed, slamming the table with his fist. The loud noise startled the people around him, his friends giving him knowing looks.

"It may be best _not _t' GTS the fella," Stephen said and took another sip of his beer.

"No promises," Phil growled out and walked towards AJ, dodging waitresses with shirts two sizes too small and shorts to match. He ignored the winks he gave him, offering them tight smiles in hopes they would just turn away and go flirt with some other wrestler. Preferably Primo.

He kept his gaze on AJ at all times, ignoring the loud chattering going on around him. His rage grew with every step, watching carefully as AJ tensed up even more but kept a smile on her face as Primo's hand slowly slid down her side to her waist.

His speed increased to a point where he was nearly running to get to his "not-girlfriend", as John put it. Yeah, they weren't together. _Officially_, anyway. Phil could deal with that detail later. Right now, the priority was to get AJ away from Primo and to teach the Puerto Rican to stay away from what was his.

* * *

AJ gave Primo a tight smile, trying to subtly get out of Primo's grasp.

"You look so beautiful tonight, _chica_," Primo was saying, rubbing her side. The smell of alcohol enveloped her senses. She tried not to cringe.

"Thanks, Primo," she said cheerfully, pulling back a little. The move successfully removed Primo's hand from her side.

Seconds later, the hand was placed on her hip. AJ mentally flinched, her smile wavering a little. "Look, Primo-"

"_Sh_, no words are needed, AJ. I can't believe I let you go. You look like a goddess tonight. Not like the kid I first met."

_Ouch_. AJ turned her head away. "Primo, really, I'm not-"

He cut her off by grabbing her chin and turning her face roughly back to him. "As I was saying, I was thinking about giving it another go. What do you say?"

AJ sighed. "Not that I'm not..._grateful_ for the offer, but I'm not ready for a relationship now."

Primo seemed to completely ignore her, his hand sliding down to her thigh. AJ grabbed his hand and shoved it back into his chest. "Don't touch me."

Primo grinned. "No need to play hard to get, _chica_. I thought we were passed this base?"

"Even when we first dated we didn't get past _first_ base. Now, you're not even going to be able to start running!" AJ hissed and turned to walked away. "I'm leaving now. I thought I could actually have a legitimate conversation with you. I see you're too drunk to do that."

However, before AJ could even walk, Primo's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. AJ let out a yelp and struggled to get out of his grip, trying to push off his chest all the while Primo was whispering obscene things into her ear with a huge grin.

"Primo!" she growled.

"Don't make a scene, sweetheart. You can do all the growling when I get you to my room..."

AJ struggled a little longer, though it didn't help a bit. She gave up, going lax in his arms.

"Giving up?"

AJ didn't even grace him with an answer. She looked out ahead of her and her eyes widened. Coming straight at them like a freight train was the Second City Saint, CM Punk. His olive eyes were blazing with something AJ couldn't tell, but the look was enough to send chills down her spine. She looked back at Primo who had also noticed the WWE Champion making his way over to them.

AJ didn't know why CM Punk was coming over, but with the look he had in his eyes, Primo was going to be beaten to a pulp. AJ glared up at Primo. "You're _screwed_."

Primo instantly let AJ go, CM Punk already there to deliver a punch to Primo's jaw. AJ backed away, watching in confusion as Punk grabbed Primo by his collar and dragged him toward the exit. AJ, due to mere curiosity, walked after them. She signaled to other wrestlers that were trying to follow that she would handle it. Outside, AJ followed them to an alleyway next to the bar. She didn't round the corner, just stuck her head out to watch the scene unfold.

Punk flung Primo against the wall. "Do you get off on touching women like that?"

Primo held his hands up. "H-hey, I meant no harm-"

"Shut up!" Punk hissed and shoved him back into the brick wall. "Don't you lie to my face. I saw you whispering in her ear with that perverse grin as she struggled to get away from you. Why did you do it?"

Primo opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Looking like a fish out of water isn't helping your case, asshole," Punk said.

Primo started to rant in Spanish in a very scared tone. AJ caught a "lo siento", so she figured out he was trying to apologize.

AJ was so entranced in the fight that she didn't hear large footsteps behind her. She jumped five feet in the air when a large hand grabbed her shoulder gently. She stifled a shriek and turned around, ready to kick the stranger where the sun don't shine. The fear left her body as soon as she saw Sheamus' friendly grin.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she whispered harshly.

"Gee, sorry, lass," Sheamus said, genuinely apologetic. "But anyway, how's it goin' down?"

"Punk's got Primo up against the wall whining like a total bitch," AJ said jokingly.

Sheamus let out a hushed chuckle and AJ returned to watching Punk.

"God, shut up already!" Punk yelled, running a hand over his head.

"So you forgive me?" Primo said hopefully.

"When did I say that?" Punk growled out harshly. Even from AJ's position, the growl made her neck hair stand on end. "You're pathetic. You _ever_ touch AJ like that again and I'll rip you dick off and shove it down your _throat_."

Primo gulped and put his hands up in surrender.

Punk backed away as if he was done. Primo relaxed only to receive a quick punch to the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Primo instantly started screaming Spanish curses at him. Punk responded with a roll of his eyes and turned around. AJ froze in her spot as Punk caught sight of her, not sure if she should run away or jump into the straight edge man's tattooed arms.

* * *

Rage had enveloped his mind so much that he didn't notice AJ followed him out. She was staring at him, completely frozen. Her mouth fell open in awe.

Phil instantly looked down, not knowing what to do. _I probably just ruined all chances I had with the girl of my dreams_. "I'm sorry."

"O-oh, um..." Phil looked up to see AJ unfrozen and fiddling with her hands. "Thank you, Punk, for doing that."

_She still calls me Punk_... "You can call me Phil, AJ. And no problem. He shouldn't be treating you like that anyway."

AJ looked at him directly in the eye. "I owe you a lot."

Phil's eyes widened. "No, it's fine-"

"No it's not, Phil." _It feels nice when she says my name_. "I'll give you anything. You really took a large chip off my shoulder."

Phil let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, I don't know what to ask for..." _This is the perfect time to ask her, moron!_ He walked up to her and held out his arm for her to loop her arm through. "How's about a date?"

AJ looked up at him and swayed back and forth with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "A simple date? That's all you want?"

"Well, yeah. If you'll have me. I won't force you or anything," Phil said quickly, panicking. Maybe she really didn't want to date him-

"I'd love to," AJ said with a laugh. She looped her arm in his. She placed her other hand on his bicep.

"Dinner, tomorrow night after the show?" Phil asked.

"You got it," AJ agreed happily.

Phil grinned and held her close, walking her back to the hotel.

As they passed Stephen who was leaning against the front of the bar, Phil gave the Irishman a gesture to the alleyway. Stephen nodded in acknowledgment, pushing off the wall and disappearing down the alley.

Phil turned his attention back to the beautiful woman on his arm. "So, do you like Italian?"

* * *

Stephen grinned as he rounded the corner. "At'a boy. _Finally_."

He found Primo struggling to get up. He walked over to help the Puerto Rican up. "Come on, _pendejo_. Let's get ya t' yer cousin so 'e can tuck ya in."

Primo was so fazed that he didn't even register the insult directed at him. All he could process was to never go near AJ again lest he wanted a heavily tattooed punk coming after him.

* * *

**For you not-Spanish people, pendejo means a strand of pubic hair _literally _but is used like "ass hole" or "idiot". I think you can understand in this context the former is being used :) **

**R&R if you'd like to see more! - KC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here Comes the Next Contestant_  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The self-described geek goddess looked at herself in the mirror. It was hard to believe that she actually scored a date with the Second City Saint. AJ had a crush on him ever since his 2006 ECW debut.

She decided to go simple with light make up and a pretty yellow dress that fell a little bellow her knees. She left her hair the usual way with a Batman symbol hair clip on the side. She ran her hands down her sides, hoping she looked good enough for Phil. The door bell rang, signaling Phil's arrival.

AJ straightened out her dress and opened the door, smiling at her date. "Well, didn't you clean up?"

Phil looked down at his attire. He was wearing a coal colored button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans. On his feat he was black dress shoes. "I don't usually do this well." He looked up at AJ and grinned. "You must know my favorite superhero."

AJ shyly looked at the ground and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

AJ felt Phil's hand on her chin and it pulled her head up. She looked right into Phil's olive eyes, mystified for a moment.

"You look amazing, AJ." AJ felt her heart flutter. "Now let's go get some grub."

Phil led her to his car and before she knew it she was in a little under the radar Italian restaurant, dining with the Chicago Made Champion.

They talked about everything, from their favorite matches to their favorite comics and video games. Neither of them knew that they had so much in common. It was unbelievable. Phil kept on saying how "awesome" and "cool" she was. Not really words you'd chose the describe a possible love interest. (Which AJ so desperately wished she was.)

The only thing that ruined the night was the waitress. She'd had her eyes on Phil ever since he walked in the door with the young woman on his arm. The idiot bimbo didn't seem to catch on that they were on a date and blatantly flirted with Phil in front of AJ. Every time she did, Phil would just raise his eyebrow and AJ would give her the stink eye from behind. One time she even dared to touch Phil's shoulder when he couldn't decide what to eat.

As soon as she left (not with out a wink to Phil), AJ's mouth gaped open a little, her eyes narrowed as she shrugged in a what-the-hell way. "What the _hell_ is up with her?"

"Just ignore her. Thinking about it will make it worse," Phil said. "Where were we?"

AJ laughed at Phil's ability to lighten up the mood so quickly.

* * *

The waitress came with the bill, completely ignoring AJ like she had the whole night and handed it to Phil with a wink. Obviously, AJ didn't like it, but what could she really do? She's not his girlfriend. As far as she knew he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. This date was just a way of thanking him for what he did for her the night before. If only he knew how she felt.

He gave the woman a tight smile before she walked in the other direction shooting AJ a look and giving Punk an eye full of her butt.

He averted his eyes from the eye-sore of a seduction attempt and looked at AJ with an amused smirk.

"How many times is that tonight?" AJ asked, tapping a finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling aimlessly.

"She's pretty desperate if that's the way she thinks she's gonna find someone." Phil took another sip of his Pepsi before opening the bill book.

"Looks like she left me a present," Phil said and showed AJ a piece of paper. It had a name and number scribbled on it. He then pulled out his wallet and paid the fee.

"Can I at least cover the tip?" AJ asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure." He admired that she was willing to spend even the slightest amount of money. He didn't expect it. "Lemme just go wash my hands and we'll go." He got up from his seat and went into the bathroom.

AJ grabbed her purse and got out a pen. _You never know when you're going to want to write something_. She grabbed the bill book and on the back of the woman's number she wrote her a note and left a small amount of currency.

She put the book back and stood up as she saw Phil coming back drying his hands. She could clearly make out the words "Drug Free" written on his fingers.

"You ready to go?" He broke her thoughts offering his hand.

"Yea." She accepted it gratefully. She took her purse and left with Phil after shooting the very unprofessional waitress a dark look.

AJ held his hand in one of hers as the walked down the sidewalk. She jumped out in front of him with a genuine smile, still holding his hand so she was walking backwards. "I had a lot of fun, Punk."

"I told you, call me Phil." He chuckled "I'm glad you had as much fun as I did. First dates aren't the best for me" He scratched the back of his head. "And I'm sorry if that waitress made you feel uncomfortable in anyway."

She giggled. "Nah, it was kinda fun watching her try to flirt with you."

"I didn't find it funny at all. She showed a gross like of respect for you," he stated seriously.

She laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. I still had a great time and I..." She stated hesitantly, "...would like to do it again."

He looked at her with a small smile. "You really wanna go out with me again?"

She smirked. "If you're willing to endure another boring day with me."

He chuckled and kissed her on her forehead. "I should get you back to your room. We have an early flight in the morning."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side and led her back to her hotel room.

* * *

The fiery red-haired waitress went back to the table where the sexy tattooed man and the _kid_, were eating at just about 5 minutes ago. She picked up the bill book and the money. A familiar piece of paper fell onto the table.

_Ughh, he didn't take it! _she mentally screamed. She turned the paper around and read a note left for her along with a small piece of currency.

_Jen, sweetheart, he's not interested! As a matter of fact, he thinks you're embarrassing yourself trying to land him in bed like that. Here's 1_¢_. Apparently you're not even worth that much._

The waitress, Jen, looked at the piece of paper once more before shaking her head in utter embarrassment and stuffing the paper into her pocket. She cleaned up the rest of the table and walked away, almost dumping the dirty plates and glasses onto different customers.

* * *

The flight was horrible. For some unknown reason AJ's always next to either some drooling freak or she's in front of the one unruly kid on the plane that for no damn reason is kicking her seat. She almost snapped at the kid and made him cry. You'd think his parents would discipline him a bit.

She already checked into her hotel and was getting ready for this fan signing she had with Sheamus and Cody Rhodes. The Irish Brute was probably her best guy friend in the company. She could trust him with everything. Besides the kissing contest on NXT where she practically jumped him, AJ had never said anything to Cody.

She dressed casually with various accessories that she would normally wear like her bands and the lighting-bolt necklace she refuses to take off. She played with her bangles until she heard a knock at her door. She got up excitedly and grabbed her bag and keycard and headed for the door.

"Hey Shea," she greeted him with a happy smile.

"Well, aren't ye chipper. I guess ya enjoyed yer date las' night." He chuckled as he walked with her to his rental car.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing! I never had so much fun, I never felt so good in my life!" She beamed and spun around in happiness.

The Irishman laughed at the child-like happiness she expressed. "Quit spinnin', lass. Yer gonna get dizzy and won't be able t' stand soon. Get in the car," he said as he started the engine.

"La la la la laaa, I'm so happy. Happy as can be, la la la la laaa..." She bobbed her head from side to side the entire ride to the venue.

Sheamus shook his head in amusement. "I don't think this Crazy Chick storyline is just a storyline," he said to himself before pulling into the parking lot.

They went through about 50 fans before they took a little break. Sheamus went to the bathroom and AJ took off in pursuit of water.

"You sure no one's making some stupid comment about how hot she is?" the man on the other end of the line asked.

"Punk, we're dealin' wit' fans 'ere. Y' can't just want t' beat up everyone that flirts wit' 'er, and she's not even yer girlfriend-"

"_Yet_! She's not my girlfriend _yet_!" Phil interrupted the man. He took a moment to calm down before he confessed, "I don't wanna get all jealous boyfriend on her, but I'm afraid someone might snatch her up before I can."

The red-headed Irishman couldn't help but laugh. "Listen Fella, ya have absolutely nothin' t' worry about. I don't think lil' AJ wants anything t' do wit' anyone else but ya..."

"What, did she tell you?" Punk stood up from his chair and glared into the television screen as if it was Sheamus himself.

"Nothin' that I can say, really. All I know is that she really enjoyed 'er date with ya las' night. Look fella, I've gotta go. This break is almost up and we've got a ton of fans outside wantin' t' get a picture taken. I'll call ya back, or I'll just have AJ call ya."

"I'd rather the latter," the current champion said dryly.

Sheamus just laughed. "Later, fella." He hung up, shoved his phone back into his pocket and went back to the desk.

AJ was on her third cup of water. Why they made the cups so small she'd never know. Before she could put it to her lips, her eyes were blacked out by a pair of the softest hands she'd ever felt.

"Guess who?" The person said. She instantly recognized the voice as she had just heard it a couple minutes ago.

"Code-ster." She giggled and turned around as he let her go.

"Hey," he greeted with a chuckle. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this but congrats on becoming the brand new RAW general manager." He looked at her as she put the cup down.

Unbeknownst to AJ, the former Intercontinental Champion was staring at her cleavage. His eyes trailed along the length of her body admiring her naturally beautiful curves.

"Aww, Cody, thanks. I'm glad you're happy with me being GM. I really wanna make an impression with the board," she said enthusiastically.

He laughed. "You will, I'm sure. You know, the draft is coming up, and I was thinking-" he stepped so close to her that he was invading her personal space. "Perhaps when I get drafted to RAW, you can make me the number one contender for the WWE Championship."

AJ was now in an awkward position with Cody hovering over her, she could feel his minty breath on her face.

"Um, we have to go back to the tables now. Our fans are waiting." She pushed pass him and went to sit next to Sheamus once again.

The Irish man looked at her, "Ya okay, lass?" he whispered.

She kept her eyes away from his and shook her head "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get on with this."

She put on her brightest smile and accepted a warm hug from a young six year old boy wearing an "In Punk We Trust" T-shirt.

The entrance video and pyro for RAW went along smoothly. AJ of all people was happy it did. She could remember her very first night as GM, a piece of the building caught on fire.

Over the past few days the self described nerd went out with the Cult Master on a regular basis; there was even one night when she accidentally fell asleep in his hotel room. His arms were wrapped around her and he made her feel safe. She awoke that morning energetic and happy.

She now sat in her office planning out what was going to happen for next week's show. AJ was so engrossed in the papers in her hand she didn't hear when the door to her office opened and closed.

"Little miss AJ."

Her head snapped up from the papers to the person's face. She tried to put on her best smile. "How can I help you Cody?"

"Well, lemme start off by saying you look absolutely beautiful this evening," Cody said with a grin.

AJ gave a dry chuckle, "Aha, what do you want, Rhodes?"

He smirked, "I'm willing to give you what I have – " he put one hand on her waist, "So you can put me in that title match with Punk."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Cody."

"C'mon AJ, remember that amazing kiss we had back on NXT?" He played with her hair, stepping forward as she stepped back. "There's a whole lot more where that – "

The Dashing one was interrupted by a door slamming and someone speaking to him in a rough tone of voice.

"What the_ fuck _are you doing?"

* * *

**Hi guys, Nika here, first off I wanna say thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and everything else. I was really excited when I found out KC wanted to do a story based on my one minute video, I'm honored. So keep reading and reviewing, feedback's always appreciated :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick A/N: trinigemz got her computer taken away. She hasn't told me that she's gotten it back, but I feel bad about having this sit on my computer. This took place 2(?) Raws ago._

* * *

_**Here Comes the Next Contestant**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Phil had never felt this excited in his life. Then again, he thought that every time he got to see AJ. Phil hadn't seen the Geek Goddess for two days and planned to surprise the younger woman by visiting her work place. He even bought her a white Persian buttercup, which he read online meant "radiant". He definitely thought of AJ like that.

After Stephen had reported to him that AJ was pretty much just as smitten with him as he was with her, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. All he could think about was how she was and what to buy her, pretty much like any other good boyfriend would.

Phil mentally winced. They still hadn't become officially boyfriend and girlfriend. But he was changing that tonight. Along with his flower, he was going to ask her if she wanted to be officially his girlfriend.

He walked down the backstage halls, one hand tucked in his jean pocket, the other holding AJ's flower, trying to find her office for that night. In every arena it was usually in the same general location—not too far from Gorilla position. After asking a stage hand, he found himself at the door of her office.

He reached for the handle, but stopped in mid way.

"–don't think so, Cody." That was AJ—_his_ AJ—sounding distressed.

"C'mon, AJ. Remember that amazing kiss we had back on NXT?" Phil was fuming. How dare that–that _man whore _try and sell himself out to Phil's girl. "There's a whole lot more where that–"

He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the door open and marched inside, unknowingly crushing the buttercup in his fists. It dropped to the ground as AJ turned to him in shock.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" he roared.

All he could process was Cody's hands on _his_ girlfriend.

(s_hes not your girlfriend yet_) _Shut up, conscience. This is a bad time._

Phil saw red as he marched up to the young man and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

(_just like primo_)

Phil threw Cody into the wall with all the power he could muster. Cody's muscular body landed nearly sideways on the wall and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. The Georgia native groaned and hugged his stomach in pain.

Phil stormed over to the man and picked him up again.

(_crush him demolish him annihilate him he touched whats yours_)

Phil listened to his newfound conscience, not noticing AJ's totally blank look.

* * *

AJ watched as (her boyfriend?) Phil beat the living _shit_ out of Cody. Phil was repeatedly slamming the younger man's head into the wall, cursing at him for touching AJ. AJ knew she should feel terrified, but for some reason a feeling of passion and pride welled up in her chest as she watched _the_ CM Punk beat up a guy for _her_. Little ol' April Mendez, the Geek Goddess and nerd extraordinaire being defended by the Straight Edge Savior Phil Brooks. However, no matter how much she was _enjoying_ Cody being beaten within an inch of his life by her...not-boyfriend, the mentally stable part of her mind, the innocent and pure part, was begging her to say something, to stop the fight. The mental turmoil going on inside her head was what resulted in such a blank look.

Should she interfere or let the battle rage on?

Phil was now kicking Cody in the stomach as the other was sprawled on the floor. Cody had only managed to get a few good punches in and a long scratch down Phil's back.

AJ's mind drifted back to the night Phil had asked her on a date right after he beat up Primo in that alleyway next to that nameless bar. A warm feeling spread through her body. Truly a dream come true for a girl whose past boyfriends all abused her in some way. This one fought _for _her, not _with_ her. Everything screamed for her to not interfere and let Phil take out his anger on someone she didn't particularly like at the moment.

AJ made her decision.

* * *

Phil's attacks on Cody had slowed down but doubled in power. "Keep your hands off of her!"

"O-OK, Punk!" Cody whimpered. "I-I promise I won't touch her ever again. Just _stop_."

Phil almost listened to him. _Almost_.

(_dont stop dont stop wait till he bleeds_)

"Phil, stop!" AJ cried.

His attacks instantly ceased. His heart rate slowed, the adrenaline pumping through him slowed down, and the red disappeared from his vision.

Phil realized what he had been doing and stepped away in mortification. "C-Cody...I'm _so _sorry – "

"Save it, you brute! Leave me the _fuck_ alone!" Cody hissed and pulled himself up. "I'm going to Vince about this. I'm going to get both your asses fired – "

"Cody, _leave_," AJ said coldly. "You sexually harassed me. You come out about this and we all go down. And don't think that just because your father is Dusty Rhodes you'll get back in." She paused and looked at Cody with a glare. "I'm going to be talking to Booker T about this. You'll be lucky if you wrestle in the next month. Now go get cleaned up and see a trainer. You're jobbing tonight."

Cody's mouth gaped open.

(_ha ha just like primo_)

It then closed and Cody glowered at them. "You won't get away with this!"

Phil took a threatening step towards him and Cody scrambled to get away. In his haste, he stepped on the Persian buttercup, further damaging it. When the door slammed shut, Phil let himself relax and he walked over to the flower. He picked it up gently, a huge contrast to his earlier violent behavior. He cradled the crushed head and snapped stem and walked over to AJ.

"I was going to give this to you but that bastard stepped on it," Phil hissed, then calmed himself down again. "Then again, I also crushed it in my hand when I burst in."

AJ smiled at him and took it out of his hands. Her feathery touch sent shivers throughout his body.

She held the broken stem gingerly and smelt the petals. Her smile softened as she closed her eyes in content. "It still smells amazing. Is it a rose?"

Phil shook his head. "Nope. It's a Persian buttercup. I read somewhere it's supposed to mean 'radiant'. I got it for you since I think you're radiant."

AJ opened her chocolate eyes and looked up into Phil's olive ones. "I love it."

Phil grinned and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, AJ resting her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. "I'm glad."

The stood their for a moment looking into each other's eyes before Phil brought up a hand pushed a strand of her brown locks behind her ear. "I also had another thing to ask you..."

AJ stepped back a little. "Yeah?"

Phil took a deep breath before he started. "We've been together for a little while now, so I was wondering..." _Wow, this is harder than I thought_... "...would you like to be my girlfriend?"

It took a moment for AJ to respond. Phil guessed she was processing what he said, but it still scared him that maybe she'd say no, especially after his display earlier. Then again, she was still here, right?

It was tearing him up inside.

* * *

AJ stood in shock. Had she heard him right? He was asking her to be his girlfriend? CM Punk, the guy who's had Maria, Kelly Kelly, and Beth Phoenix wants _her_, someone who was nothing like any of those women? She felt honored.

"I-I – " Why couldn't she say it? Instead of trying to speak, she nodded her head enthusiastically. Judging from the tears running down her cheeks, you'd think Phil just proposed to her.

Phil let out a sign of relief and hugged her close, resting his chin on her head. AJ took a deep breath of his shirt. It smelt fresh and washed, a little wet with sweat due to his fight Cody but it didn't bother her. It was his natural musk.

When AJ pulled back, Phil bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, sealing the deal.

_Their first kiss._

* * *

**If you've gotten to know my style, you'll see I go pretty insane with one character. CM Punk is the lucky guy this time. Looks like the Voices left Randy and found a new home in Phil!**

**For those of you reading _Lights Out_: Not sure when the next update will be. Mystery is a hard genre I wasn't as prepared for as I thought I was. **


End file.
